


Fireworks

by IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Comfort, Fireworks, M/M, Panic Attack, honestly fuck fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing/pseuds/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing
Summary: Blink doesn’t like fireworks and Mush comes to comfort him





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little one shot I wrote instead of writting the next chapter of Artist Writer Solidarity,, because fUCK FIREWORKS JESUS CHRIST ITS ONLY THE THIRD 
> 
> (Also warning I didn’t proof read this,, Sorry!)

Blink did not like fireworks. They were loud, intimating and sometimes unpredictable. The noise itself sent him almost five feet in the air. It was Fourth of July and as someone who lived in New York City, he had not prepared himself. Typically he wore soundproof headphones and slept through all the noise, and this helped prevent his fear. But on July third his headphones broke, and now he had to hear the fireworks go off all around his apartment building.

Blink knew many people feared loud noises, and many people also got panic attacks from them. Still, that didn’t settle his fear nor stop anyone from outside to stop setting them off. He crawled into the corner of his room, hoping that maybe if he curled into a small enough ball he could vanish from existence and wouldn’t have to hear them. Sometimes he would think he was okay, then a sudden loud one would go off and his whole body would tense. He couldn’t stop the assholes outside, and those ‘assholes’ were probably some of his friends. Blink didn’t know how long he was curled up there, or when he started shaking and crying but he heard the door to his apartment open. Only one person had the key,

Mush. 

Mush was the only person he wouldn’t mind seeing him like this, when the tough guy persona was dropped. Mush knew he was scared of fireworks and only came to help him. Mush was here which meant it would be okay.

He saw the boy slowly approach him as he put the bag of donuts he was holding down on the desk. “Hey, blinks, it’s okay, I’m here.” He continued to slowly approach him until he was right in front of blink. Once he got the nod of approval to touch him, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

“This will all be over soon, just hold on, love. He whispered, both of them flinching with the next loud firework. “I can’t protect you from much, I have literally no muscle, but I can hold you until you aren’t scared anymore.” When blink looked up at his boyfriend, all teary eyed, he realized just how much he loved Mush.


End file.
